The Return of the Winstrate Family
The Return of the Winstrate Family is the third episode of the second season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, the two groups that we have been fighting for so long, show up to tell Team Rocket to stay out of their affairs, and that Bill Clinton might declare war on them. In fact, Hillary Clinton founded those groups all along, that's even worse. Max has 3 badges so far, and with the elections coming up, he and the gang need to get the remaining badges and enter the league, too. Ash: We are on a familiar route. May: This is where Vivi lives. Paul: The Winstrate family is known to be a tough batch of trainers. Barry: Well, they must be very tough then, Vivi does very well. Vivi: Let's go see them, and maybe Donald, Alex, and Roger can get some Pokemon later on. Winstrate family: -sees everyone- Max: Hey there, It's been a while! Ash: Hello there Winstrates! May: How has it been. Paul: So, you must be the Winstrate family. Barry: It's nice to meet you all. Vivi: Dad, Mom, Grandma, Vito, we are back! Victor: Hello Vivi, and Max, and his friends. Victoria: How has your adventure been so far. Vicky: You might be doing well as a Winstrate. Vito: And it looks like Alex Jones, Roger Stone, and Donald Trump are present with them too. Max: So who do you support? Vito: Well, we should mention who we have been supporting. Victoria: We support Hillary Clinton. Vicky: She seems ready to be a President. Victor: We think she is right for the job. Vivi: She has been involved in scandals, Benghazi attack, and private emails stuff, and money laundering by donation, and turned out to be the founder of Magma and Aqua. Vito: Oh no! Victoria: Is this true? Vicky: We supported the wrong side. Victor: What's her real agenda? Vivi: Since she founded Magma and Aqua, she might take over the world if she wins, and her husband has even ensured that Team Rocket cant get involved. Well, Donald Trump is a better choice, you can support him, as there is no other way to do other things except by landslide. Vito: We will change. Victoria: Trump knows what's best. Vicky: He seems good. Victor: What is landslide? Vivi: Landslide is basically gaining a large number of votes. Alex Jones: Those large numbers of votes can help him win. Vito: So can the landslide defeat the major election fraud? Vivi: Yes, it can. Max: I think we should convince people to vote for Trump. Victor: How do we convince them? Ash: There are probably lots of Hillary followers. May: Though there could be more Donald followers than Hillary followers. Paul: He seems to be very recognizable. Alex Jones: We will expose Hillary's fraud to the public. Roger Stone: And the terrorist groups can be dealt with as well. Jesse Ventura: Conspiracies are always waiting to be exposed. Max: Okay. Alex Jones and Roger Stone, What about you two expose Hillary's true intentions to the public? We should expose the Illuminati too as well. Ash: Well, yeah, that's the main plan. May: The Illuminati are still shrouded in mystery though. Paul: It would take a slip-up to reveal them. Barry: They would have to be stupid to do that. Vivi: Yeah! Alex Jones: We will do our best. Roger Stone: To expose the conspiracies. Jesse Ventura: Of the Illuminati. Vito: We will support as well. Victoria: The terrorists can't hurt our children. Vicky: Which is why we need to help them defeat those bad people. Victor: It's the right thing to do. Jessie: We may have been told to stay out of affairs. James: But declaring war on the boss is a sign that this Illuminati is too strong. Meowth: Dat's why we want ta help too! (Meanwhile in Tommy's side) Jacob Rothschild: Well, Just in case Hillary lose. We will make ISIS and Al-Qaeda stronger than ever before so that the world can't defeat them out. We will declare World War 3 on the world if Donald Trump is elected. George Soros: Yeah. George W. Bush: Though what if they declare WW3 on us. Jeb Bush: And what if we lose? Hillary Clinton: I am your only hope of getting this world now. Bill Clinton: And I ensured that other criminals stay away. Maxie: And everyone will be members of Team Magma or Aqua. Archie: And everyone who was Pokemon Trainers will be forced to realize they were lied to. Jacob Rothschild: If we lose then it doesn't matter, My plans of losing Hillary in election is to crown myself as the supreme ruler of the world if Donald Trump is elected. I do not plan to assassinate Trump. radical Islam will be my plan to take over the world. And who's the one that Max cared about? George Soros: Well, her name would be Vivi Winstrate, also, let's hope old age doesn't kill you first. Jacob Rothschild: I may be old, but I want to be immortal, and once Donald Trump wins, we can hold this "Vivi", hostage, as leverage to allow the terrorists to be our armies, and me as their commander in chief, and as supreme ruler and dictator. George Soros: I guess that is the plan. George W. Bush: We can wait. Jeb Bush: Though one thing remains. Hillary Clinton: What happens if I win? Bill Clinton: Yeah, what would happen? Maxie: Will the enforced rules making it illegal? Archie: And will I have to be hiding, since they thought they disband my organization. George Soros: Osama Bin Laden, That's a good question. Jacob Rothschild: Well, we could get the world either way if Hillary wins, we probably might not hold Vivi hostage for leverage though in that scenario. And Team Magma and Aqua seems superior to other groups, continue the teachings, but don't ruin society's television entertainment like over in Korea. Tommy: -is listening, and whispers so quietly they cant hear him- What have I been doing, working with bad people, I need to tell Max when the election happens. Narrator: The top secret Illuminati may think they can get the world, but Max and his friends, and an election, stand in their way as the journey continues. Category:Episodes